1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an information processing device having a key macro function.
2. Description of Related Art
Some conventional information processing devices have a key macro function in which a key macro obtained by allocating multiple key operations in a sequence to one key operation is registered as a file. When the file is selected, the previously-registered multiple key operations are executed by one key operation (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-110710).